Halloween Sjindig
by PeltyraTheMage
Summary: Sjin throws another Sjindig to celebrate Halloween. All is going well until an old enemy makes an appearance.


**A/N: Bit late for Halloween, but I was out of town so deal with it! Anywho, I hope you enjoy!**

**Also, just a little warning there is a lot of death in this (and I mean A LOT!), so if you're sensitive to a bit of blood and a lot of death, don't come crying to me because you didn't heed my warning!**

* * *

Sjin stared at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, taking in the Halloween costume that Sips had sent over for him to wear for his own Halloween Sjindig. Having spent the entire day yesterday decorating, cooking, and preparing for the flow of people that were meant to start arriving any moment now.

Just as he was thinking this, he heard somebody knock on his door. Rushing down the stairs, he hoped that everybody else had dressed up as well. He wasn't disappointed when he opened the door, revealing a grinning Sips, dressed as a lumberjack with a large bushy beard.

"I see you chose to wear the costume I sent!" The man in front of him waved the rather sharp looking axe he was holding, while Sjin looked down at the white an orange space suit "Come on, dummy! I think I saw the Girl Scouts not that far behind me!" And with that, the two friends set out to the site set up for the Sjindig.

When they stepped onto the wooden platform holding the venue, Sjin was happy to see that not only had Area 11, the band he had asked to come, was testing their equipment, but Xephos and Honeydew were sitting at a table, dressed as an adventurer and a secret agent respectively. Seeing the dwarf in anything other than his usual armour was an odd sight, and Sjin couldn't wait to see everybody else's costumes.

Over the next half hour, people came from all over, all dressed up and ready to put their differences aside for the evening. Rythian arrived dressed as a very reluctant looking ghost, Zoey hopping along beside him sporting a mushroom costume. Lomadia had put on a very scary looking zombie outfit, while Nilesy, looking slightly terrified of his business partner, was a rather awkward vampire. Now standing with Xephos and Honeydew, Lalna had come as a pirate. Even the band had dressed in banana suits for the evening.

"Hey Sjin!" The man in question turned with a grin to see the final group arriving together. Strippin and Benji dressed as a skeleton and a ninja, with Toby and Martyn following closely, dressed as a demon and a tree.

Before getting a chance to greet them properly, Sjin noticed the lights flickering violently all across the wooden platform, as well as on his arm behind it. Though the chatter and music continue through it, complete silence fell the moment that the lights went out entirely and the sound system died.

A cold voice seeped into his head, blocking out the terrified pounding in his head. [Rather rude, wasn't it?] The voice sent chills down his spine, grating on his senses until he knew that he was on his knees, hands covering his ears while he tried to block it out.

[Not inviting me to your little party.] The voice went on, and suddenly Sjin knew who it was, and he immediately feared what would happen to them. [I guess since it's Halloween, your punishment should be pretty obvious.] The laughter that followed sent a stab of pain through his insides, until it faded into nonexistent right as the lights flickered back on.

Gasping for breath, Sjin shakily got to his feet. At first, he thought everyone was alright. But then somebody screamed. Turning in fright, Sjin looked to where Lomadia was standing with a hand over her mouth, staring down at her feet. Pushing through the crowd, Sjin nearly fainted when he saw what she was really staring at.

Nilesy was laying on the ground, covered in blood and twisted in a way that should not have been possible. Agonizing and pained started erupting him as Sjin turned in panicked fright to stare helplessly at his friends, dying all around him. Before long, he covered in his friends' blood, kneeling with his head held in his hands.

The uncomfortable feeling of air compressing from a teleport made Sjin look up, tears streaking down his face. The owner of the voice was now standing in front of him, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I did warn you, Sjin". His voice was much silkier now that it wasn't being distorted over a large distance "When you last had a party without me, I thought that taking the life of one of your friends would be enough. But obviously not." Sjin shivered at the memory of Minty being murdered right in front of him. With a deep chuckle, the Demigod knelt down on one knee to be t the same level as the farmer before whispering his next words "Hopefully now you won't forget to invite me". And with that, the taller man stood with a slight turn, disappearing with a flutter of his gold trimmed coat.

He didn't know how long he sat there, mourning the lost of all of his friends with quiet sobs. Eventually he wandered home, not bothering to change before collapsing into an uneasy sleep where the image of his friends' final moments replaying through his dream.

The following day, Sjin cleaned up, determined to give everybody a proper burial. It took several hours of digging and a lot of tears before he was done. He spent the rest of the day writing a warning to any who might wander into the spiteful Demigod's territory.

That night, Sjin disappeared into the darkness determined to make the Demigod pay, even if it killed him in the process.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I love feedback, good or bad, it helps me get better!**

**-Peltyra**


End file.
